kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EndlessOblivionKH
Xemnas for the Template my Talk Box He made it so there is only 1 top comment. Which one do you want? Marexl 13:34, 8 July 2009 (UTC) There's no such thing as light! Anyways, if you see this, Marexl, I want you to make the three boxes. Also check what I wrote to you on BK's page... - EO DTN can change the colours I can't find where he put them. Marexl 13:47, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Is that ok for now? Marexl 13:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I'll survive. Great lyric/name for a song, right XD! - EO No master of all elements one. Marexl 16:33, 8 July 2009 (UTC) The Disney one isn't there. Marexl 17:17, 8 July 2009 (UTC) nice i like your text box lol That is not true I fixed your talkbubble I'm a member now... hi Do I Exist Anymore? Nice Site good morning Funniest Parts of KH Wait what do you want me to do? Marexl 13:36, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Read this NOW sad face forum check the forum ^^^^ title Ghostboy3000 18:23, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ^^^^ ( u should know this mean i just said it)Ghostboy3000 18:29, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Ironic i have a question to ask Organization XIII hey buddy ^^ sorry i wasn't on for a while i was at a girl's house :/ so whats this of you making an organization XIII? - orpheus Ok here is my stuff Name:Anoniex Pronounced:Ah-Non-E-Ecks Attribute:Power Absorbance Real Name:Ieanon Rank:Can I be XI? Weapon:Dual Daggers Signed, Marexl 23:12, 9 July 2009 (UTC) my member Name: Maxil Real name: Liam (Orpheus_of_the_Lyre) weapon: Rapier Title: The Speedful Death Element: Varies (Casts differnt magic but uses mostly physical attacks) so how are you? ^^ - orpheus we can chat now i was just at my gf's apartment lol -orpheus uh EO let's create a forum Your website girls my only tip honestly is to be yourself because sad fact is if a girl doesn't like you...unless you change yourself she probably won't so be yourself and don't beat around the bush when enough time has passed and you know the girl well enough (don't run up at first glance and say i love you) tell her how you feel. if the girl is right she'll say yes or even if she says no she might still be friends...i can't really give tips because every girl is different nothing is the same for every girl lol -orpheus_of_the_Lyre yeah but he got all the fan girls XD -orpheus depends on your means of attaining the girl -orpheus- what about after high school - orpheus Surprise Your organization Name:ojex Prenounced:OJ-esh Atribute:technology Wepon:can make any wepon out of data Original name:Joe Title:the digital antogist how do you like? jkaura 02:23, 10 July 2009 (UTC) XXI arigatou Oblivion-san question should i tell Joe again Ghostboy3000 13:05, 10 July 2009 (UTC) um XIII for XXI Your Userpage welll Supriour I have an Idea Your site i noticed very important news KHC i joined Re:Talkbox Here's the most basic talkbox: } |time= } }} } |time= } }} And here's a basic talkbox with an image and a nick: } |time= } }} } |time= } }} And here's a more advanced talkbox } |text= } }} } |text= } }} And here's my talkbox: User:ILHI/Talk. Click "edit this page" and look at the code. That's the most advanced you can possibly get. Does any of this help? 16:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) IRC? Fluffy? I seem to be annoying you. My bad. But my laptop is in my dad's control. It also tells me to reconnect every time I reconnect to the IRC. Idiocy. Pure idiocy... Again, I'm sorry about all the annoyance I caused. - [[User:Super Sword-chucks|'Super ']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'Sword-chucks']] 06:03, 13 July 2009 (UTC)